


Patience Is Hard When You're Hard

by needleyecandy



Series: Fucking February [21]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Fisting, M/M, Rimming, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is away longer than expected, and Loki takes matters into his own hands. </p><p>Thor arrives in time for a show, and winds up lending some assistance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience Is Hard When You're Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Today's song- [ The Presets - Kitty in the Middle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c_I5izf8MSg)  
> I would very much like to emphasize that while there is a threesome in this story, there are *no* cats involved in them, in the middle or otherwise. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Thor shakes his head as he turns into their hall. He is twenty minutes late - only twenty - but from the moans that meet his ears, it's clear that Loki started without him. He hastens his step. This is all still so new to them; it is barely a month since they first admitted to their shared desires and fell into bed together. When his controlled, secretive brother decided to give himself, he gave _completely_. Since then, Loki has been to his rooms only to change his clothes. 

He opens the door to his bedroom to find two Lokis there, naked and sweating. One is sprawled sideways across the bed, legs resting on the shoulders of the one who kneels on the floor. The one on the bed is gasping, hands clenched tight around wadded bedclothes. His head thrashes wildly, a marked contrast to the kneeling one, who is focused, intent on his hands. He is slowly working one into the loosening entrance before him; three fingers are already stuffed inside, and he is in the middle of adding a fourth when Thor clears his throat. He jumps and glares. 

"You're late," says the Loki on the bed. 

"I came as quickly as I could. I'm here now," Thor answers, trying desperately to keep the amused smile off his face. 

"Well, now that you're here to take care of me-" the kneeling Loki says, beginning to ease his hand away. 

"No, please," Thor protests. "Don't let me stop you. I find I would rather enjoy watching how you please yourself without me. Which of you is the real Loki, anyway?" 

They both glare. "You'll find out after you've given us our satisfaction," they say in unison. 

"Mmm, is that how it works. Well, I'll give you that as soon as you've given me what I want. But I think I'd like you both on the bed. I'll have a better view." 

They sigh dramatically as they rearrange themselves. "We were _trying_ to be polite," one says. 

"We thought you would prefer we not leave a mess of oil in the center of your coverlet," says the other. 

He raises an eyebrow and stares at the mess of oil on the edge of the bed. 

"That's the _side_ ," he is told. 

He laughs. "We'll deal with it later. Come now, before I lose interest," he teases. 

They roll their eyes before turning away, pointedly ignoring him as they pick up where they left off. 

The very air of the room seems to heat as he watches them. Three fingers make room for four, four welcome a fifth and then Thor watches as a slim hand disappears within. The supine Loki, who had been writhing and panting, goes still with a sharp inhale. When they both look over at him, one smug and one wrecked, he belatedly realizes that he had gasped as well. 

He is also shaking with the strain of holding himself back. It is impossible to know where his eyes should rest; on Loki's face, contorted in ecstasy, or on Loki's arm, as it twists slowly, moving two inches forward, one inch back. And then, as it goes deeper, something else catches his attention; he can _see_ the motion through Loki's belly. He watches as the kneeling one reaches forwards and presses down on the rippling abdomen, his hands reaching towards each other through skin and muscle. The receiving Loki screams, his cock leaking a steady stream of clear fluid. 

Loki shifts awkwardly, trying to keep both hands in place while leaning down to take the thick reddened cock in his mouth. He just manages it, and it is too much to sit and _watch_ after that. 

Thor kneels behind him and parts him with gentle hands. He shifts lower, so that he can see between Loki's legs, and lets his eyes devour the contrast before him. Close to him, his brother's tight entrance is puckered and wrinkled, fluttering lightly under Thor's breath, while further away, the same exquisite opening is stretched wide, the skin pulled whitely taut as it embraces everything it is offered. 

As he stares, he sees a single drop of prespend fall to the messy bed. He reaches forwards, ready to catch the next. Ready to coax out the next, as he takes Loki's cock in his hand and begins to stroke. And this is even better, both of them now moaning and undulating. Thor's free hand still holds his brother open, and he can't resist. He leans forward and _licks,_ grinning at the frantic gasp it elicits. He lets go, leaving his face buried, and reaches for his own cock. 

Loki shifts his knees slightly farther apart, the shift in position opening his cheeks enough that Thor can breathe more easily, and Thor... just... _lets go_. Surely there can be nothing better in life than this, he thinks, listening to the glorious sounds of Loki nearing orgasm and feeling his own growing near. Thor spills just after they do, his climax brought on by the throbbing of Loki's cock in his hand and the clutching beneath his tongue and heady musk and dizzy cries. 

They all collapse in a pile, spend and oil everywhere but unable to move enough to avoid it. 

"We're going to go clean up," one of them finally tells Thor, and he nods lazily. He feels the bed shifting as they climb off, one after the other. 

A minute later, one of them sinks down next to him, his head on Thor's shoulder and his arm slung low across his waist. Thor plants a groggy kiss in his hair. 

"So, which one were you?" he asks. 

Cool lips meet his cheek, and he smiles. "I think you will never learn to listen to my words, brother. I will never be satisfied." 

Thor already knows this. It is what will forever keep him coming back. It is his greatest challenge and his greatest joy. 


End file.
